The invention relates to docks and, more particularly, to a portable boat dock which may be folded together providing a storage container for the components of the boat dock.
To moor a boat in a location where a permanent dock is not available, a member of the crew may jump onto the shore before the boat collides with the ground or may disembark from the boat into the water to secure the boat to a permanent object on the shore. The other members of the crew must then jump to shore from the boat. These practices are inconvenient.
A portable boat dock is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,849 issued Aug. 16, 1983 to Moran and entitled "Portable Dock". The portable dock includes a plurality of dock sections, adjustable legs, and coupling units for securing together the dock sections and a dock section to the ground. However, the dock includes numerous parts to assemble and does not fold into a self-contained storage container for housing the parts of the dock.
Another boat dock disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,625 issued Sep. 8, 1981 to Dawson and entitled "Portable Boat Dock" includes a deck structure which floats and a gang plank which may be folded over in a storage configuration. However, due to the size of the flotation devices, the dock may be bulky and difficult for one person to handle.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus for docking a boat which may be collapsed into a storage container for housing the components thereof, which is easily maneuverable, and which is sufficiently compact to fit conveniently in a boat or an automotive vehicle.